


Burned

by NastyB



Series: I love Pirates [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Basically everything I usually don’t write about, Dorkiness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyB/pseuds/NastyB
Summary: You try to breathe fire, burn your face and Heat saw it coming.
Relationships: Heat (One Piece)/Reader
Series: I love Pirates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, just wanted to see if I’d be able to write him in such a setting. Might be plotting sth. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated!

Had it been a good idea in hindsight? Not at all. Trying to blow fire like your boyfriend seemed like a cute couple thing at the time but now that you had actively burned most of your face? It was about time you realized that there were smarter things you could be doing with your life. Like not try to blow fire around by spitting gasoline. 

You were lucky Heat intervened and slapped your back so hard you had to vomit, which while gross, saved you from losing your lips. They were still burned, they hurt. But you still had them. Which was something you could appreciate greatly, especially while the blue haired man was using a patch of cotton to dab cream onto the burns.

Pain was your only companion. Pain and your oversized boyfriend. The man usually looked rather depressed. No matter what mood he was in. Even now. Though there was also a visible hint of him being tired of your shenanigans. Which was fair. He told you not to try. 

“..Ouch.” His eyelid twitched and his gaze focused on yours, while you were staring at him. “..Internalize this pain to remember you deserve it.” What a fucking asshole. What kind of boyfriend tells you that kind of shit- “I told you not to. Fire breathing takes work. Effort. Someone to actually teach you how to do it.” “But you won’t teach me.” 

He narrowed his gaze, carefully dabbing some more cream onto your cheek. It was cool and made you feel immediately better. The pain numbing slightly. “..For that kind of skillset you need to be able to not fuck up. I love you, but I think you’re the clumsiest person I ever met my whole life.” 

“No I’m not.” The man gave you an unimpressed noise, his eyes settling back onto your burns as he continued to treat them. “You once dropped your plate of food to grab a fork and a knife to eat.” “Well that-“ “I remember you wanting to clean and bleaching the floorboards so badly we had to paint them over after you killed the color.” 

Evidence is stacked against you. You pull a face. It hurts. So you stop. “I love you.” You deadpan it at him and it was enough to make the man blink at you again and then flush a little. He squints. “..” There is an awkward silence. “Aren’t you gonna say it back?” 

For a moment you think he’s gonna continue pouting but then he leaned over to give you a gentle kiss to your forehead. You resist the urge to frown, since it would hurt. “What the hell? My lips are down here!” He just gave a weird, weak, wheezing noise that was recognized as a snicker. 

“Yeah. They’re also burned.” 

Oh yeah.

Right.

“I’d accept the pain for a gentle smooch.” You glance up at him but he had already turned away to get more cream. Using some new cotton to smear it up. “I’m not rewarding you for your bullshit.” The dog house then. 

“Can’t believe this.” You groan, rolling your eyes but holding still when he crouched back to you so he could continue with your left side of your face. “That your actions have consequences? I know. How horrid. Unimaginable.” 

“Alright, I get it. Can you stop sassing me- ouch!” You wince and he winced almost at the same time. “My bad.” You swat at him regardless. “Who else’s?” Heat doesn’t rise to the bait as you hoped he would. He just grunted and covered more burned skin under cool cream.

It’s silent for a bit as he worked on you while you stared blankly at him. At first he was unbothered but eventually it got too much. You get to watch the man take on a pink hue and eventually it went dark and spread to his ears. All until he could not take it anymore.

His body jerked back and he gave you a squint. “What?”

You tilt your head and smile sweetly. Ignoring the sting it gave your face. “I love you.” It’s cute. You do love him. He just made a face and gave you a long, suffering look. Like he went through all stages of grief so fast he had to invent a new one.

“You love me too, yeah?” The man groaned and tilted his head back. “It’s like dealing with a toddler- Yes. I love you too. Can you stop staring holes through my soul? There’s not enough left of it for you to be taking it apart like that.” You shrug off his complaining and settle against him. 

He’s unnaturally warm. He had always been like that. The man just huffed and leaned back into you. 

You couldn’t have a kiss right now but you’d take this happily too.

**Author's Note:**

> It is really short. Forgive me.


End file.
